coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9309 (24th November 2017)
Plot Johnny returns to the bistro and Tracy overhears him and Michelle discussing Robert's operation. She is genuinely sorry to hear the news of his cancer. Robert loses £10,000 on the bistro's bank card. Billy tells Todd and Adam about Daniel's enquiry. An angry Adam tells Billy that he'll deal with him. Phelan is amazed when Anna tells him that he's done a good thing. She asks to talk to him in No.13. Mary feels guilty for misreading the signs about Angie's depression. Anna tells Phelan that she's starting to believe that he's a reformed character. Angie is thrown when Sally tries to talk to her about her depression and tells her to leave her alone. Mary steps in and threatens Sally, telling Angie she's ashamed for getting everything so wrong. Anna and Phelan both say they want to bury the hatchet and Anna agrees to help trace Nicola but she wants to know first why he set her up about Seb's fall. He instantly smells a rat and denies doing so. She throws him out and stops the phone recording she was using to entrap him. He then calls on Seb and tells him that Anna did push him. A delighted Gina sells all her clothes and is asked for a repeat order. Adam almost traps Daniel looking at his laptop. He tells him actions are illegal. Robert returns and lies to Michelle about his losses in front of Johnny. Phelan convinces Seb that Anna hates him. Gina pays a pleased Sally back some of the money she owes her. Robert loses his temper when he hears a large booking has cancelled. Mary is delighted when Jude and Angie make their peace with her. Dev pays Sally back the rest of Gina's money. Robert hides his financial worries from Michelle. She convinces him she still finds him sexually attractive. Watched on by Phelan and Seb, a screaming Anna is arrested and taken away by the police. Cast Regular cast *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni Guest cast *Al Wakeham - Marlon G. Day *DC Fry - Mark Roper *DC Macmillan - Ian Conningham Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Casino Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna tries a new approach with Phelan; Mary leaps to Angie’s defence; and Robert tries to hide his financial woes. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,140,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2017 episodes